Päivä puistossa
by Jaruto
Summary: Päivä oli kaunis. Aurinko paistoi lähes pilvettömältä taivaalta ja hiveli ulkoilijoita lämpimillä säteillään hellästi. Linnut sirkuttivat puissa ja kevät oli jo pitkällä Centralissa. On kulunut viikko Ninan kuolemasta. parental!RoyxEd, non yaoi, oneshot


Entinen Leonardo94 tässä terve! Päätin sitten kirjoittaa tällaisen teidän kiusaksi. ;D Poimin tämän ideanpoikasen vihkosestani, jossa se on odottanut kirjoittamista ikuisuuden. Toivottavasti pidätte! :3

Nykyhetki

_Kaikkien rakastama flashback_

* * *

Päivä oli kaunis. Aurinko paistoi lähes pilvettömältä taivaalta ja hiveli ulkoilijoita lämpimillä säteillään hellästi. Linnut sirkuttivat puissa ja kevät oli jo pitkällä Centralissa. Oli täydellinen toukokuun aamupäivä, mutta Edward Elric ei tuntunut sitä huomaavan. Kyseinen poika vain istui leikkipuiston laidalla olevalla, vanhalla, puisella penkillä ja hypisteli Valtion alkemistin kelloaan käsissään. Hän hiveli sen sileää pintaa ja antoi sormiensa vaeltaa pitkin kellon kanteen kaiverrettua leijonan pintaa. Hän avasi kellon kannen, vilkaisi kelloa, 10.44, sekä kellon sisäkantta ja sen tekstiä "Don't forget 3. oct. 11". Sitten hän sulki kannen, laittoi kellon nahkahousujensa taskuun ja nojautui taaksepäin penkillään. Huokaisten hän nojasi kovaan selkänojaan ja katseli leikkipuistoa. Leikkipuisto oli pieni ja vaatimaton; siellä oli vain muutama penkki, yhteensä neljä keinua, liukumäki, hiekkalaatikko sekä pieni kiipeilyteline. Puistoa ympäröi muutama, juuri kukassa oleva puu sekä talven jälkeen rehevänä vihertävä pensas. Nurmi oli vasta ajettu ja se levitti kesäistä sulotuoksuaan ympäristöön yhdessä puiden valkoisten kukkien kanssa. Ne sekoittuivat pienen tuulen pyörteissä ja saivat aikaan makean sulotuoksun, jota monet lapsensa leikkipuistoon tuoneet, nuoret äidit ihastelivat kilpaa. Edille se aiheutti vain päänsärkyä, niin tuoksu kuin ihastelukin. Itse asiassa kaikki aiheutti hänelle päänsärkyä. Aurinkokin paistoi aivan liian kirkkaasti.

"_Äiti, Al! Tulkaa pian!" kuusivuotias Edward huusi Trishalle ja käsi tämän kädessä kävelevälle Alphonselle mäen päältä näiden noustessa tietä pitkin loivan mäen rinnettä ylös._

"_Ed, hidasta hieman, joki ei karkaa minnekään", Trisha sanoi hymyillen. Hänen toisella käsivarrellaan oli puinen kori, joka oli täynnä eväitä. He olivat menossa joen rannalle piknikille viettämään mukavaa ja kaunista alkukesän päivää. Ed virnisti leveästi ja lähti jälleen juoksuun, tällä kertaa mäen toisen puolen rinnettä alas. Hiekkatie rahisi pojan sandaaleiden alla ja tuuli suhisi hänen korvissaan, kun hän nauraen juoksi niin lujaa kuin hänen lyhyet jalkansa kantoivat._

Leikkipuiston keinuissa kaksi pientä tyttöä keinuivat rinnakkain ja nauroivat onnessaan. Toisen tytön äiti antoi tyttärelleen vauhtia tämän takana ja toisen äiti vain katseli sivussa hymyillen. Tämän pitkät, tummanruskeat hiukset kimalsivat auringossa ja hänen äänensä oli kauniimpi kuin lintujen laulu, kun hän lempeästi käski tytärtään pitämään kunnolla kiinni keinun naruista, ettei hän putoaisi. Naisen yllä oli pitkä, violetti mekko, ja nainen oli muutenkin hyvin kaunis. Ed käänsi katseensa kiireesti pois.

"_Varo, ettet kaadu!" Trisha varoitti mäen huipulle päästyään. Huolestuneena hän katsoi vanhimman poikansa juoksua. Kun tämä oli melkein alhaalla, hän kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja lensi pitkin pituuttaan hiekkatielle._

"_Edward!" Trisha huudahti ja hänen kädestään tiukasti kiinni pitelevä Al henkäisi kauhuissaan. Yhdessä äiti ja poika lähtivät juoksemaan alas rinnettä, varoen kuitenkin, etteivät he kaatuisi. Nopeasti he tulivat vatsallaan tiellä makaavan Edin luo. Trisha laski eväskorin maahan ja Al päästi irti hänen kädestään katsoen veljeään huolestuneena. Trisha polvistui Edin vierelle ja laittoi kätensä tämän olkapäälle._

"_Edward? Oletko kunnossa?"_

Ed huomasi, kuinka hiekkalaatikolla istui pieni, ehkä noin kolmevuotias poika yksinään ja teki hiekkakakkuja pienellä, punaisella ämpärillään. Poika koputteli ylösalaisin olevan ämpärin pohjaa punaisella pikkulapiollaan ja nosti sitten ämpärin ylös kaksin käsin. Sen alta paljastui täydellinen hiekkakakku ja poika huudahti riemusta. Samassa hän kuitenkin pudotti ämpärin vahingossa käsistään ja se putosi suoraan hänen aikaansaamansa hiekkalinnan alun päälle. Ämpärillä tehdystä "kakusta" murtui puolet. Pojan ilme tummui ja Ed näki selvästi, kuinka tämä alkoi täristä. Hän heitti lapion kädestään hiekkalaatikon nurkkaan ja parahti itkuun. Poika kiipesi pois hiekkalaatikosta ja kompastui vielä sen puiseen reunaan. Ed ei voinut olla hieman virnistämättä. Hänenkin hymynsä kuitenkin hyytyi hieman, kun hän näki, kuinka pojan luo kiiruhti läheiseltä penkiltä nuori nainen, ilmeisesti pojan äiti, auttamaan tämän jaloilleen. Nainen nosti pojan syliinsä ja alkoi hyssytellä poikaansa. Nainen silitti pojan päätä ja sanoi tälle hymyillen jotain pyyhkiessään kyyneleitä poikansa poskilta. Pojan itku loppui vähitellen. Ed laski katseensa käsiinsä.

_Hitaasti Ed nousi kontalleen. Hänen joka paikkaansa särki ja pienet kivet olivat uponneet hänen polviinsa ja kämmeniinsä. Hän piilotti kasvonsa visusti hiustensa taakse ja yritti olla tärisemättä._

"_Satutitko itsesi?" hänen äitinsä kysyi uudelleen kuulostaen huolestuneelta._

"_Polviin ja käsiin sattuu", Ed sanoi. Hän pidätteli kyyneleitään vain, jottei Al näkisi hänen itkevän. Eihän hän voinut isoveljenä itkeä pikkuveljensä edessä. Toivottavasti tämä ei ollut kuullut, kuinka hänen äänensä värisi._

"_Katsotaanpas", Trisha sanoi lempeästi ja auttoi Edin seisomaan. Juuri hänen shortsien lahkeidensa alapuolella, pojan polvissa, oli punaiset, jäljet. Muutamasta pienestä haavasta tuli hieman verta, mutta ei onneksi mitään sen vakavampaa. Samanlaiset jäljet oli myös hänen kämmenissään, jotka olivat myös ottaneet osumaa hänen kaaduttuaan._

"_Niitä kirvelee", Ed sanoi käsiään katsoessaan. Niihin sattui _todella_ paljon; miten kaatuminen saattoikaan sattua niin?_

"_Annas kun minä hieman puhallan niihin", Trisha sanoi, otti Edin kädet hellästi käsiinsä ja puhalsi haavoihinsa. Edistä tuntui oitis paremmalta. Hänen äitinsä oli taatusti jokin taikuri, sillä hän osasi parantaa mitä vain! Samassa Ed tunsi, kuinka Trisha otti häntä hellästi kainaloiden alta kiinni ja nosti syliinsä seisomaan noustessaan. Ed tunsi tulleensa kohdelluksi kuin pikkulapsi, mitä hän ei todellakaan ollut, mutta jotenkin se ei tällä kertaa tuntunut ollenkaan niin pahalta. Ed hautasi kasvonsa äitinsä olkapäähän samalla, kun tämä hieroi hänen selkäänsä._

"_Alphonse, jaksaisitko kantaa eväskorin?" Trisha kysyi Alilta, joka nyökkäsi ja otti korin tieltä. Ed kietoi kätensä tiukasti äitinsä ympärille ja nautti tämän hellien käsien otteesta. Hän antoi pidäteltyjen kyyneleidensä valua silmistään äitinsä vaaleanvioletin mekon olkapäähän. Trisha jatkoi hänen selkänsä hieromista ja kuiskasi hellästi hänen korvaansa:_

"_Ei mitään hätää, Edward, kaikki on hyvin."_

_Ja niin Edillä olikin. Kaikki oli hyvin niin kauan, kuin hän, Trisha ja Al olisivat yhdessä._

"Hei", pieni ääni sai Edin nostamaan kiireesti katseensa. Toinen keinumassa olleista tytöistä seisoi hänen edessään ja hymyili hänelle.

"Hei", Ed vastasi ja yritti hymyillä hänkin. Tytöllä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, jotka olivat kahdella letillä. Yllään hänellä oli vaaleanpunainen mekko sekä sen väreihin sopivat rusetit päässään.

"Tulisitko sinä leikkimään kanssani? Maryn piti lähteä kotiin, eikä minulla ole ketään leikkikaveria", tyttö jatkoi ja hymyili yhä leveämmin paljastaen kauniin puhtaan hammasrivistön. Ed haravoi nopeasti puistoa katseellaan ja oli jo kysymässä, miksei tyttö leikkinyt sen yksinäisen hiekkalinnapojan kanssa, mutta nähdessään tämän äitinsä helmassa hän tajusi itsekin, ettei taatusti leikkisi noin nuoren pojan kanssa, jos olisi tytön asemassa. Sillä tämä tyttö oli vähintään kuuden vanha.

"Joo", Ed vastasi tytölle ja nousi seisomaan. Tyttö huudahti riemusta ja katsoi iloisesti ylöspäin itseään vanhempaa poikaa. Ed huomasi onnekseen, että tyttö oli häntä yli päätä pidempi, ettei hän sentään ollut yhtä l… ly… lyhyt, kuin esikoululaiset.

"Minä olen Nina, kuka sinä olet?" tyttö kysyi ja tarttui Edin hanskan peittämään vasempaan käteen. Ed tytön nimen kuultuaan aluksi saanut sanaa suustaan, mutta sanoi sitten:

"Olen Ed."

"Ed, se on hyvä nimi", Nina sanoi ja lähti vetämään Ediä kohti keinuja. "Tule, mennään keinumaan! Tykkäätkö sinä keinumisesta?"

"Öh, joo", Ed vastasi antaen tytön viedä itseään. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut keinunut moneen vuoteen eikä hän edes oikein muistanut, miltä se tuntui. Nina veti hänet perässään keinujen luo ja istuutui sitten itse toiseen.

"Istu tuohon", Nina sanoi ja osoitti viereistä keinua. Hitaasti Ed istuutui punaista puuta olevalle laudalle. Sitten hän otti kiinni keinun paksuista naruista.

"Osaatko keinua?" Nina kysyi. "Minä voin näyttää, miten keinutaan."

Nina käveli keinulaudan kanssa niin kauas taakse kuin hänen pienet jalkansa ylsivät ja hypähti sitten istumaan keinun päälle heilahtaen eteenpäin. Ed katseli hetken tytön edestakaista keinumista ja otti sitten itsekin vauhtia. Kun hän päästi jaloillaan irti maasta ja keinahti eteen, hänen vatsanpohjastaan kouraisi hieman. Hän keinui eteen, koukisti jalkojaan ja taipui hieman taaksepäin; hän keinahti taakse. Jalat suoriksi ja keinahdus eteen, jalat koukkuun ja keinahdus taakse. Tuuli pörrötti Edin kultaisia hiuksia ja hänen punaisen takkinsa helma lepatti tuulessa.

"Eikö olekin helppoa?" hänen vieressään keinuva Nina kysyi ja nauroi.

"On", Ed vastasi ja huomasi hymyilevänsä. Sitäkään hän ei ollut tehnyt pitkiin aikoihin, hymyillyt siis. Hän otti yhä vain lisää vauhtia ja tunsi, kuinka hänen vatsanpohjaansa kutitti, kun hän keinui edestakaisin. Pieni naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan, kun hän tunsi kohoavansa jo melko ylös eteenpäin heilahtaessaan.

"Varohan, ettet putoa", Ed kuuli naisen äänen alapuoleltaan. Taakse keinahtaessaan hän näki Ninan äidin tulleen keinun luo tyttärensä vierelle seisomaan. Nainen katsoi hymyillen suoraan Ediin, mistä poika tiesi tämän tarkoittaneen sanansa hänelle.

"Kyllä, rouva", Ed vastasi ja hymyili takaisin. Hän kohosi keinullaan jo kiikkujen ylätangon tasalle. Sieltä hän näki kauas. Hän näki autot ja ihmiset puistoa ympäröivillä kaduilla. Paljon ihmisiä oli liikkeellä, olihan sentään lauantai ja vapaapäivä.

"Missä sinun äitisi on?" Nina kysyi yllättäen Ediltä. Ed katsoi vierelleen ja näki Ninan pysäyttäneen vauhtinsa ja vain istuvan keinussaan katsoen keinuvaa Ediä tiiviisti.

"Minun äiti on…" Ed aloitti ja mietti, miten tuon ikäiselle kerrottiin kuolemasta. "…poissa."

"Onko hän kuollut?" Nina kysyi saaden Edin yllättymään. Ed jarrutti hitaasti jaloillaan ja vauhdin melkein pysähdyttyä hän tuijotti hiekkaista maata allaan.

"On", hän vastasi.

"Entä missä isäsi on?" Nina kysyi.

"Nina, ihmisiltä ei saa kysellä liikaa", tytön äiti varoitti.

"Ei se mitään", Ed sanoi ja vilkaisi ensin kyseistä naista, sitten vieressään istuvaa tyttöä. "Isäni lähti, kun olin pieni. Nyt minä kiertelen maata pikkuveljeni kanssa."

Ninan silmät laajenivat ja hänen suunsa vääntyi suurempaan hymyyn kuin hänen kasvoilleen näytti edes mahtuvan.

"Siistiä!" hän henkäisi. Sitten hän katsoi äitiään, joka nojasi kädellään kiikkujen rautaiseen tankoon. "Voitko antaa vauhtia?"

"Minusta tuntuu, että meidän pitää alkaa lähteä", hänen äitinsä sanoi lempeästi. "Isä odottaa meitä kotona lounaan kanssa. Voimme tulla taas huomenna."

Nina kääntyi katsomaan Ediä silmät loistaen.

"Tulethan taas huomenna?" hän kysyi. Ed ei tiennyt mitä vastata.

"Eh… En oikein…"

"Olisit kiltti!" Nina pyysi. Ed katsoi hänen suuriin, sinisiin silmiinsä ja näki niissä häivähdyksen Nina Tuckeria, pientä tyttöparkaa, joka vasta viikko sitten…

"Hyvä on, minä tulen", Ed vastasi ja hymyili.

"Kivaa!" Nina huudahti ja hypähti keinusta seisomaan. "Nähdään huomenna!"

Sitten hän tarttui äitinsä ojennettuun käteen ja lähti tämän kanssa astelemaan poispäin keinuista. Ed katsoi hieman apeasti hymyillen heidän peräänsä. Ninan äiti, ruskeahiuksinen ja violettimekkoinen nainen, muistutti niin paljon Trishaa. Ed katsoi kaihoisasti käsi kädessä kulkevan kaksikon perään ja alkoi sitten tuijottaa kenkiään pidellen yhä kiinni keinun köysistä. Hänestä tuntui kurjalta. Hän oli jäänyt jälleen yksin. Hänellä oli ikävä äitiään, Winryn ja Pinakon luona olevaa Alia sekä Ninaa. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut ketään. Olihan hänellä tietenkin Al, mutta Alkin oli nyt monien kilometrien päässä.

Ed huokaisi raskaasti, otti vauhtia ja alkoi jälleen keinua. Hän otti yhä enemmän ja enemmän vauhtia ja sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi kuuman polttelun silmissään ja yritti pidätellä kyyneleitään, mutta pian suolainen neste valui hänen silmäkulmistaan ja alas hänen poskiaan. Suuret kyyneleet lähtivät ilmavirran mukana lentoon, kun kultahiuksinen poika keinui edestakaisin.

"Nina… Al… äiti…" Ed mutisi ja nyyhkäisi lähes tahtomattaan. Juuri, kun hän irrotti toisen kätensä otteen keinun köydestä pyyhkäistäkseen silmiään, hän kuuli tutun äänen läheltään.

"Minulla olikin outo tunne, että löytäisin sinut täältä."

Ed oli niin yllättynyt äänen kuullessaan, että hän menetti otteensa keinusta ja lennähti laudalta. Yllättyneenä huudahtaen hän lensi ilman halki ja olisi pudonnut kipeästi alas maahan, jollei hänet säikäyttänyt mies olisi ottanut hänestä koppia. Vahvat käsivarret kietoutuivat Edin pienen vartalon ympärille ja Ed piteli kiinniottajastaan tiukasti kuin peläten putoavansa.

"Eikö sinulle ole opetettu, että keinusta pidetään kiinni kahdella kädellä?" häntä sylissään pitelevä mies kysyi pientä ivaa äänessään.

"Senkin paskiainen…" Ed mutisi, kun mies laski hänet alas. Miten eversti onnistui aina tulemaan sinne, minne häntä ei olisi kaivattu? Siinä, Edin edessä, todellakin seisoi eversti Roy Mustang, löysissä farkuissa ja vaaleansinisessä T-paidassa. Ed varoi visusti katsomasta mieheen ja pyyhki kasvojaan takkinsa hihaan. Että häntä ärsytti, miten hän joutui näyttäytymään näin tuon idiootin edessä!

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Roy kysyi ja laittoi toisen polvensa maahan laskeutuen alas suunnilleen Edin tasolle. Hän kuulosti aidosti huolestuneelta, mutta everstistä ei koskaan ottanut selvää. Ed nyökkäsi peläten kuulostavansa liian tukkoiselta, jos hän avaisi suunsa. Yhä miehen katsetta vältellen poika kohotti katseensa taivaalle ja laittoi kädet housujensa taskuihin.

"Joo, kaikki on loistavasti", hän sanoi ja rykäisi.

"Ja näen myös, että olet viimein löytänyt Viisasten Kiven ja että ruoho on muuttunut siniseksi", Roy sanoi tuhahtaen ja yritti turhaan tavoittaa teinin katsetta. Huokaisten hän nousi seisomaan ja katsoi itsekin taivaalle.

"Mitä mielenkiintoista sinä siellä näet?" hän kysyi viimein ja katsoi alas Ediin. Tämä vilkaisi miestä ja katsoi jälleen sinistä taivasta.

"Pilviä", poika vastasi hiljaa. Roy laittoi kätensä Edin olkapäälle ja tämä laski katseensa epäileväisenä häneen.

"Näen selvästi, että sinua painaa jokin", Roy sanoi.

"Eikä paina!" Ed tokaisi, muttei huitaissut miehen kättä pois, kuten tämä oli olettanut hänen tekevän. Sen sijaan Ed laski katseensa ja pyyhkäisi jälleen silmiään hihallaan. Roy huokaisi.

"Lähdetkö kanssani syömään jonnekin?" hän kysyi. "Näytät aivan siltä, kuin et olisi syönyt lounasta vielä."

"Ai sinun kanssasi? Ei kiitos", Ed tuhahti.

"No, ainakin laskustani tulee _lyhyt_…"

"KUKA MUKA ON LYHYEMPI KUIN RUOHONKORSI?!"

"Se jääräpää, joka ei lähde kanssani lounaalle", Roy naurahti ja kietoi kätensä Edin harteille. Ed tuhahti happamana.

"Hyvä on, minä lähden, jos se kerran on noin tärkeää."

Miehet lähtivät astelemaan nurmikon poikki pois leikkipuistosta.

"Onko kaikki varmasti hyvin?" Roy kysyi, kun he tulivat puistoalueelta kadulle ja lähtivät kävelemään sitä pitkin, Royn käsi yhä Edin olkapäillä.

"Joo", Ed vastasi. "Sanoit, että näytän siltä, kuin en olisi syönyt vielä lounasta. Mitä tarkoitit sillä?"

Roy ei voinut kuin nauraa.

"Näytät aivan kiukkuiselta lapselta, joka ei ole saanut ruokaa pitkään aikaan."

"Ai miten niin?!"

Vastaukseksi Roy ojensi kätensä kävellessään ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan Edin märkää poskea. Poika katsoi miehen peukalonpäähän jäänyttä kyyneltä suu auki.

"Oh…"

"Joten, haluatko syödä mieluummin pikaruokaa vai mennä ravintolaan?" Roy kysyi.

"Pikaruoka kuulostaa paremmalta. Tosin ravintola kuulostaa sopivan kalliilta paikalta sinun lompakollesi…"

"Ed!" Edin puheen keskeytti tytön huudahdus. Ed ja Roy pysähtyivät ja Ed kääntyi katseellaan haravoimaan katua huutajaa etsien. Myös Roy katseli ympärilleen ja pian he huomasivat Ninan, joka äitinsä kanssa seisoi autotien toisella puolella ja vilkutti Edille.

"Muista tulla huomenna!" Nina huusi. Edin kasvot sulivat hymyyn.

"Muistan!" hän huusi takaisin ja vilkutti takaisin. Nina jatkoi matkaansa äitinsä kanssa käsi kädessä katua toiseen suuntaan, ja Roy ja Ed kääntyivät jatkamaan matkaansa.

"Edward, ehkä sinun pitäisi pysytellä itsesi ikäisissä tytöissä, vaikka melkein hänen mittaisensa oletkin…"

"Kuka täällä on esikoululaisen kokoinen?! Eikä hän ole tyttöystäväni!" Ed keskeytti virnuilevan everstin. "Lupasin vain tavata hänet huomenna uudelleen puistossa."

"Meinasitko mennä jälleen yksin?" Roy kysyi.

"Ei ole juuri vaihtoehtoja."

"Kelpaisiko minun seurani? Olen vapaa huomenna ja vailla tekemistä."

"Sinä? Leikkipuistossa? Salli minun nauraa", Ed tuhahti.

"Kuules, kun olin sinun ikäisesi, viihdyin paljon leikkipuistoissa", Roy sanoi. "Erityisesti pidin keinumisesta."

"Saanko arvata; notkuit keinujen lähellä ja odotit, että joku lyhyessä hameessa oleva tyttö tulee keinumaan ja menet antamaan hänelle vauhtia", Ed sanoi. Roy naurahti ja pörrötti hänen päätään.

"Äläpäs puhu hävyttömyyksiä esimiehestäsi", mies sanoi ja piti pienen tauon. "Olet muuten pirun hyvä arvaamaan."

Nyt Edkin nauroi.

"Sinua on vain helppo lukea kuin avointa kirjaa", hän sanoi everstille hymyillen. Sitten hänen katseensa kohdistui heidän edessään näkyvään, suureen mainoskylttiin, joka oli erään rakennuksen katolla.

"McDonald's! Tule! Kuolen nälkään!" Ed huudahti ja tarttui Royta kädestä pinkaisten juoksuun. Hieman hämmentynyt mies seurasi häntä perässä roikkuen.

"Hidasta nyt, eivät ne hampurilaiset mihinkään katoa", hän sanoi.

"Ei sitä koskaan tiedä", Ed huudahti. Royn ei auttanut muu kuin kiiruhtaa katua pitkin itseään kädestä vetävän Teräsalkemistin perässä. Samalla mies kuitenkin hymyili; Edward oli vasta lapsi ja sen huomasi, hyvällä tavalla tosin. Aina sitä ei vain kovan ulkokuoren alta nähnyt, mutta vähä vähältä Roy aikoi saada tuon, sen ikäiselle aivan liian kovan, kuoren murtumaan.

* * *

"Miten niin otanko ateriani mukana My Little Ponyn vai Transformersin?! Sanoin, että otan Big Macin!!"

"Noh, Edward, älä huuda tälle kaunokaiselle. Sitä paitsi, ehkä Happy Meal olisi todellakin sinulle sopivampi ateria…"

* * *

Joo, loppu oli vähän outo. :D En tehnyt siitä niin siirappista kuin aluksi aioin. :P Sori, jos hahmot ovat ooc, yritin saada niitä mahdollisimman oikeanlaiseksi, mutta harjoittelen sitä vasta. ;) Kommentoikaa~!


End file.
